mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Dixmor
Doctor Vladimir "Richard" Dixmor is an insane doctor who experiments on patients in order to gain more knowledge about biology and some human meat. Info An document shows that Dixmor was a former leader of the Dixmor Project at Dixmor Asylum before he became an experimenting surgeon and his cousin, Maxwell Dixmor became leader. He wears glasses, a machine-monocle, a bloodstained apron and a torn up surgeon's mask. He also appears to have an accessory on his left arm made from a patient's drip. This drip could be used by him as a blood transport to survive. Dixmor was also a cousin and close friend with Murkoff Dixmor, as Waylon finds a note which proves that they were friends and used to play video games. Story After Miles hears a voice and climbs into the dumbwaiter to escape his hunters, he meets Richard. Despite initially sounding like an ally, Vladimir beats Miles until he is unable to walk, picks him up, and ties him into a wheelchair. After rolling him down a hallway, Dixmor taunts Miles by offering him a chance to escape the asylum by walking out the exit door. Miles is unable to do so due to the wheelchair restraints, so Dixmor thought that Miles wants to stay, taking him up an elevator and down a few more hallways. Along the way, Miles sees the bodies of other victims who had been captured. They finally arrive at a operating room, a bathroom covered in gore with a table that has various sharp tools on it. Dixmor takes the camcorder and sets it down on the sink before washing his legs. He then has a short talk with Miles about Father Martin and his religious viewpoints before taking a large pair of bone shears and cutting off two of Miles's fingers, from each hand. Richard leaves the room for a short while, giving Miles the chance to escape. Miles breaks out of the wheelchair restraints and navigates through other "operating rooms" where a patient talks to him and reveals that he is an doctor like Dixmor. The patient then starts to shout Dixmor's name and he finally appears to investigate. Richard kills the patient before going back to the operating room to check on Miles, which reveals that he has escaped his confines, Dixmor then scours the place to find Miles. After Miles retrieves the key and uses it to start the manually-operated elevator, Richard breaks into it from the floor bellow in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles struggles and pushes him out. Dixmor's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move, and he is crushed to death and split in half, in process, like corpses from Saw II: Flesh and Blood video game. Miles then escapes through a hatch in the elevator ceiling. Personality and traits Dixmor is a very upbeat and friendly man, always cracking jokes and never losing his patients. However, this masks his true persona, a sadistic murderous psychopath who takes great delight in torturing virtually anyone he comes across. His insane mutterings and notes reveal he is obsessed with eating meat, believing the only thing that really matters is making meat, and has a demented fascination with biology. He soothes both of these obsessions with his torturous occupation, learning about biology by cutting up his victims and gaining meat by eating the severed parts. While he seems to maintain his polite and up-class personality even when torturing Miles, he mentally breaks upon finding out he escapes, screaming profanity filled rants and yells that he cannot stand "This s**t, сykа!". Trivia *He is the third leader of the Dixmor Project, and the most insane one. *Richard's email address is r.dixmor@dixproject.lu, as revealed in a document that Miles can acquire. *It is possible to stop Dixmor from murdering the patients by distracting him. If done so, Richard will chase Miles instead of impaling the patient with his shears, however, this will prevent the player from acquiring the "Dixmor" note. *Dixmor's walking animation is bugged, causing him to move faster than his legs should carry him. This makes him appear to nearly float as he walks throughout the Male Ward. *There's a bug in which Richard will not appear to see Miles if the player activates a checkpoint, and returns to where Dixmor is. *In the game's configuration and on the credits, Richard is named as "Dr. Vladimir". Gallery Dixmor.png|Richard when founding Miles. Richard_Dixmor_with_knife.jpg|Dixmor. Richard_Dixmor_2.jpg|He sure is creepy. Richard_and_Frankie.jpg|Richard and Frankie Gluskin. Richard's_head.jpg|His head model. Dixmor_unnmasked.jpg|Vladimir unmasked. Dr. Dixmor.jpg|Rich Dixmor. Rich and Murk.jpg|Richard (back when he appeared human) and his cousin Murkoff playing golf. Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tottal psychos Category:Russians Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Cannibals Category:Ugly people Category:Project Leaders Category:Dixmors Category:Antagonists